cindyandthetvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Beauty
"Real Beauty" is an Upcoming Studio Album that will realease April 2010, On CD and Digital Download. Background Information Real Beauty is Lindas Debut Studio Album which will be Realeasing On CD in the US, Which most people voted it is going to a main stream of music. The Album first started recording in late 2008 when Linda was signed onto the record label "LollyStickRecords" and the same time she auditioned for "Cindy and the tv show". The First song recorded was Beach Boys which was the promo single on Toxic Lips Perfect Party. But the First Single from the album was "Real Girl" which was the second song written from the album and was going to be cancelled but was put back on later. The Album was orginally set for realeasing Decemeber 5, 2010 but was postponed till April 29, 2010. http://twitter.com/LindaSoma/status/10828401679 Which then it realeased at Midnight exact in the US which also led to making Linda Soma having the 6th trending topic on twitter from her album. Tracklisting #Intro- Produced By Alex Davids, Nancy Ovelmen #Real Girl- Produced By Gods Paparazzi, Trevour Toy, Marc Hilton #Morphosisisan- Produced By Alex Davids, Lax Men, Sarah Hilton #True Beauty In A Body Bag (Feat. Nicki Manjai)- Produced By Alex Davids, Sarah Hilton #Electricity- Produced By Trevour Toy, Alkaine Stan #Physically With Me(Feat. Alex Davids)- Produced By Alex Davids, Sarah Hilton #Customized- Produced By Alex Davids, Sarah Hilton #Be On The Run- Produced By Trema, Matt Skiba #Groovy Movies(Feat. Matt Skiba)- Produced By Trema, Matt Skiba, Lady Gaga #Weapon Of Love(Feat. Paullier Starr, Trema)- Produced By Trema, Lady Gaga #Queen is the Wanna be- Produced by Lil Kim #Its Over- Produced By Matt Skiba, Lady Gaga #Be The Rhythm- Produced By Loca Morris, Luke Walker #Type Of Girl/Real Girl 2(Feat.Dylan Valatrois) '['Bonus Track] http://lindasoma.blogspot.com/2010/03/updates-on-my-album.html- Produced By Alkaine Stan, Loca Morris, Luke Walker Bonus Tracks 15. HeartBreaker [Itunes & Platinium Editon]- Produced By Alex Davids, Luke Walker 16. Real Beauty [Itunes, Amazon, & Platinium Edition]- Produced By Alex Davids, Luke Walker 17. Moblie Music [Deluxe Edition & Japense Platinium Editon]- Produced By Luke Walker 18. Heads Up On The Dance Floor [Itunes & Platinium Edition]- Produced By .... Deluxe Edition: *The Making Of The Real Girl Music Video *Real Girl Music Video *The Making Of Electricity Music Video *The Making Of Real Beauty Album *60 Minute Interview *Outtakes: Headlights, Teaming Up Singles 1.Real Girl: Real Girl is the Debut Single off real beauty it realeased lots of months before the album came out on lindas Debut EP titled "Toxic Lips Perfect Party", the single hit the US billboard charts and did well on them. Not Much later the music video came out and realeased on Veoh and plays once in a while on Veoh. 2.Electricity: Electricity is the Second Single off real beauty it realeased a day after the premiere of the music video real girl and is going to be the lead single off Real Beauty the album. 3.Be On The Run: Be On The Run is the third single off real beauty it realeased a day before the album and it was to promote the Album. 4. Customized: Customized is the fourth single off Real Beauty which came out June 5, 2010. The single is planned to be another lead single for the album and is going to have a Music video which will realease in October 2010. 5. Weapon Of Love (feat. Paullier Starr, Trema): Weapon Of Love is planned to be the fifth Single to Linda soma's album which features artists Paullier Starr and Trema who have been producing most of Linda's Album. Commericial/Promotion As Announced in 2009 On Soma's Official Website her album has been announced serveral times and her Upcoming 2009- 2010 Tour Toxic Real Perfect Party Tour is going to feature songs from the album and from her first EP "Toxic Lips Perfect Party". Linda Soma will be touring United States, Canada And Some Parts of Mexico which will all start in Decemeber 2009. The Album has also been promoted on Veoh when the Music Video Real Girl comes up and it says in the beginning where it says album it says ' 'Album: Real Beauty Coming Decemeber 5, 2009' '. which the date was postponed but the tour still continued and Linda would advertise her album "Real Beauty". The Album is also going to have Commericials Launching On Veoh, CBC, Nickelodean and All Local Channels which will Launch on Novemeber 25th 2009. But those were all cancelled and will be postponed until late March early April. The first Commericial Came out on April 18, 2010 and they keep running it on Veoh, CBC, Nickelodeon, MTV, FOX , Disney Channel and many more channel's. Chart Performance Realease Dates Further Reading Real Girl Electricity Real Beauty Linda soma References External Links Linda Soma Official Website